Blue Raven
by Jerky
Summary: ONE SHOT After the End Raven thinks about how she can persue a relationship with one of her friends. RobStar RaeBB
1. Blue Raven

Raven floated in the living room performing her ritual meditation. After the defeat of her father she no longer needed it for her emotions but she was stressed. She made sure that she was alone. Robin and Starfire were on a date, Beast Boy was in his room, and Cyborg was in the garage.

It had been a month since the "end of the world." She had beaten her demonic father and gain control over her powers and emotions. Shouldn't she be happy? She had expressed all her emotions after her victory but one. The one emotion she saw people express everyday. The emotion she saw in the eyes of many, especially in the eyes of Starfire and Robin. The emotion, love, still alluded her.

She would slip into depression if it wasn't for her meditation. _"Depressed or insane,"_ she thought as she came out of her stance. She took out her tea kettle and tea bags to make the one beverage that could calm her. "My tea.," she said to herself, "Thank Azar for this.." After filling the kettle with water and boiling it, she put in the tea bags and poured tea into a cup. She took a long sip and savored it in her mouth before swallowing and releasing a sigh.

"There's no one for me.. not a man or woman alive is right for me.." she started for her room and began to think of her friends. She had thought about pursuing a relationship with each, but she always came to the conclusion that none were right for her. Robin was a strong, intelligent, and determined young man but was obsessive and besides, he was with Starfire ever since that space station incident. Starfire was kind, gentle, and fun-loving. But perhaps too fun-loving, she was with Robin, and she was not bisexual. Cyborg was a genius, an all around athlete and a big brother like figure. However, that fact would make a relationship awkward. She would always see him as an older sibling. There was one left, and Raven almost laughed at the thought.

"Beast Boy…" She just 'knew' that he would be immature and he was probably still concerned with Terra. Her stone body had shattered when Trigon came to Earth. Beast Boy fell to his knees when they visited her rocky underground tomb. Raven felt his emotions clearly. It was as if his heart was smashed with her body. How could Raven be with someone who's heart mourned another? Raven shook her head.

She walked silently through the halls with her hood covering her face. She walked onward through the halls and the setting sun's rays hit her blue cloak and made it appear a brilliant royal blue. Raven continued on to her room, until she heard Beast Boy's stereo blaring from his room. His door was open and was let the music escape. The hallways were very long and caused the sounds to echo into Raven's ears. She growled softly and started walking towards the changeling's room.

As she marched to the emerald Titan's room. Beast Boy had his face buried in a pillow. This, the loud music, and the smell of the room didn't make Raven any happier. "Beast Boy! Turn it down!"

Beast Boy sat up from his bottom bunk. "sorry Rae," He said quietly as he turned down his stereo to an almost inaudible level.

"What?" She could barely hear him.

He kept his face from her. "I said sorry…"

"Ok." With that, she left and his door quietly closed behind her. Then, Raven heard a voice.

"_Idiot.. look what you did… you made her mad.. there's no way you could ever make her happy.." _

Raven stopped walking and arched an eyebrow as she continued to hear the voice.

"_She wouldn't want to be with me anyway.. a freak.. She'd probably rather be with a Goth like her. Some guy better looking, smarter; someone like her…"_

Raven knew that she was hearing Beast Boy's thoughts, but why? _"My powers must be acting up because of stress," _she concluded. However, there was something that wasn't quite right. Beast Boy was beating himself up. Though she wasn't in the best of moods, she had to stop him.

Raven sighed and began to walk back to Beast Boy's room. She stopped as soon as she heard a loud bang. From the distance she was from the room, she could hear him clearly.

"You moron.." He slammed his head into a wall. "You never do anything right and you probably just screw that up royally." He slammed it once more. "You could never be with her.. no matter how much you want to.. no matter how much you try.. you're just too immature and she doesn't care for you…"

Raven was shocked. She never knew he cared about her more than a friend. "I've been so blind.." She walked in front of his door and was about to open it when she heard sobs. Raven's heart dropped and she opened the door. Beast Boy didn't hear it open because of the sounds emanating from his mouth. Raven looked at him. Blood was on his forehead and the wall, but he wasn't shedding tears for that. He was shedding tears for his broken heart. Years of being alone were coming out now.

He wiped his eyes, forehead, and the wall before taking off his gloves and throwing them in a pile of dirty clothes. Then he looked at his hands. He stared at them in sorrow and disgust. He clenched them tightly before letting them fall limp in his lap. The blood on his forehead slowly dripped down his face.

"Garfield.." Raven said softly as she knelt beside him.

Beast Boy looked up and looked into her eyes before dropping his head in shame.

Raven sighed and placed her hand on his forehead to begin healing the small wound. She picked up a red shirt and wiped away the blood. "Has your physical pain subsided?"

He nodded and kept his eyes from her.

"Garfield.. you shouldn't get yourself worked up over me. And I think you can do much better than me anyway.."

He looked up "No Rae. You're wrong.."

"Well Garfield.. if you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly each others' types."

He looked a bit crestfallen. "oh.. don't like ..green guys, huh?"

She shook her head and pulled down her hood. "That's not it.. I know it's old but, what's on the outside doesn't matter. It's your personality that counts and you have a great one."

He nodded slowly; not fully believing her. "You do, but mine's not so great."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he starting counting off on his fingers, "I'm childish, I say lame jokes, I'm annoying, I'm clingy.."

"Those aren't exactly bad qualities.. You're caring and you at least try to make me laugh. You're not annoying, just bit too persistent, and I don't see a problem with wanting to stick with something." Raven gave him a small smile.

He smiled back in return. "Um.. then what did you mean that we're not each others' types?"

Raven thought a bit before speaking. "Well, we are just too different. You're light and I'm dark.."

"Rae.. we're not that different y'know.."

"What do you mean?" The young Goth raised an eyebrow.

"On the outside we may be very different. But if you look deep within us, you'll see that we not so different after all." He smiled softly and placed his hand on hers.

Raven blushed and pulled her hand away slowly and smiled slightly. Raven looked at the wall. There was a small dent. _"He must have a lot of deep emotional pain and self loathing to do that.." _

"Um… Raven," Beast Boy began, "I was wondering… um… do.. do you.. like me?"

"Of course, you are one of my friends" She replied.

"Oh.. ok.. just a friend.." He looked a bit crestfallen. He put on another face to cover it up and smiled. "You wanna do something?"

She raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Movie night?"

"Garfield, you know I don't like your movies.. Those science fiction and horror movies are not my apart of my tastes.

He stood up with a smile and started digging through some of his belongings until he fell to his knees and raised he finding above his head like a trophy. "HAHA!"

Raven's eyes were wide as dinner plates when she saw what he had in his hands. "t-t-That's the Phantom of the Opera! What are you doing with that?"

Beast Boy gave his wide smile before speaking. "Well.. I tried to find more about you so.. I followed you one day.. You went into a movie theatre and so I sat behind you and saw the movie."

"You stalked me?" She looked at him with a confused and almost shocked look.

"Um.. not like that.. I just wanted to learn more about the one I love" He covered his mouth with both hands and his eyes were as wide as they could be. The two looked at the other with similar expressions.

"…You want to watch the movie now?" Raven asked the emerald teen.

"s-Sure.." The two stood slowly and gazed at each other before blushing. As they left the room, Raven spoke to him once more.

"You know.. I really like you, Garfield..." Beast Boy smiled at her words.

"But.." Beast Boy's heart began to drop as she spoke. "..I feel a bit uncomfortable.."

"Why?" He looked at her a bit concerned.

"I don't want to be hurt again.." She looked down a bit.

"Rae.. I would never try to hurt you.. not on purpose at least." He held her hand briefly to let her know he was telling the truth.

Raven gave a small smile and then thought about his words. "Wait, what do you mean 'not on purpose'?"

"Well," he pointed at his face, "look who you're talking to. Dumb stuff always comes out of my mouth uncontrollably."

She laughed slightly, "True, but you do have your moments. Like your turtle speech."

"That was pretty cool.. I have to agree with what you said though."

"What was that?"

"It would've been better without that hat." Raven and Beast Boy shared a laugh; something they could have never done before her father's defeat.

After the walk, they reached the living room. Raven sat on the couch and Beast Boy put in the DVD. After putting in the disk, he sat beside Raven.

"One thing I like about this happens in a few seconds.." He said with a smile.

"What's that?"

As if it was planned, he spoke before it happened. "The cords."

The Phantom's score played and the two Titans got comfortable. Beast Boy hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulder, but Raven took his hand and lifted his arm before sliding closer to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. Needless to say, he was surprised. She gave him a smirk and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

An hour later, Cyborg came to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had been working all day. As he walked in he saw something that would've given a normal human a heart attack. Raven's head was on Beast Boy's shoulder and his head lay on hers as they watched the movie. Cyborg walked to the kitchen but kept his eyes on the two with his jaw dropped. He made himself a sandwich and walked back out of the room with his eyes still on them and his jaw still hanging from his head.

Beast Boy and Raven only paid attention to the movie and each other throughout the entire time Cyborg had entered the room. As the movie began to end, they started to fall asleep; but not before making a confession to each other.

"Raven?"

"Yes Garfield?"

He looked into her sleepy violet eyes. "I love you"

Raven was filled with joy as she smiled and kissed him softly. "And I love you, Garfield Logan." She laid her head back down onto his shoulder and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Beast Boy rested his head on hers once again and joined her in sleep.

Moments later, Robin and Starfire entered the room and saw the two together. Both smiled at their once lonely friends.

Quietly, Starfire spoke, "I assume that Raven shall no longer be the blue.."

"No, looks like they'll both be happy as us from now on.." Robin replied.

(please review, it would mean a lot. And check out Hoshi's fics; or if you like this one, you might want to read Darkest Dreams.)


	2. Spoilers?

Um…. I didn't include spoilers, I don't think, and I haven't seen "The End" but I've read spoilers. I added tha Terra smashed thing for my own enjoyment (me no likey blondy) I wish that would really happen.. Just to clear things up. Thank y'all! Please read Darkest Dreams or some of Hoshi's fics.


End file.
